Missing In Action
by dancer325
Summary: Zach leaves Cammie one day without much of a reason and doesn't show up again. He is pronounced Missing In Action. What will Cammie do in order to save the guy that broke her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls, they belong to Ally Carter**

* * *

><p><em>"Cameron, we need to talk." Zach called loudly as he walked into the house. He rarely used my full first name, but whenever he did, it wasn't good. "Nice greeting." I said sarcastically walking out of the kitchen. The blank look in his eyes made me stop in my tracks. He roughly took my hand and led me to the couch in the living room. This came as a surprise; he was never rough with me.<em>

_"O.K. lets talk." I said cautiously as I slowly sat down on the couch. "I'm going to do a black out mission because the director…." "WHAT!" I cut him off, "we agreed we'd never take those!" I exclaimed, tears starting to pool out of my eyes. "The director said he needed one more person and I said I could go. I need the thrill! You can't keep me caged up forever Cameron!" I flinched at the tone of his voice as he said my full name again. "But… but you promised." I said in a quiet, soft voice. "Promises aren't meant to be kept. I'm supposed to leave right now. The director is providing us with clothes and disguises." He said walking out the door, without a goodbye or an "I love you." I watched his car driving away wondering what I had done._

* * *

><p>That conversation happened five years ago. It was our last conversation. It still plays in my head almost everyday, each day it hurts me worse than the last. Five days after he left I got a call saying that he was M.I.A. Missing in action. They stopped searching for him about 2 years ago. I know I need to let him go but I just haven't lost hope yet.<p>

I've been wondering lately if it was my fault he wanted to go on a blackout mission. Was he done with me? Did he want a divorce and think getting killed was the best way? Ok so the last one sounded stupid but it was one of the things running through my head. To stop those thoughts I had been going on a lot more missions, mission after mission. I never go on a blackout mission though, just because of that one stupid promise Zach and I made that he broke. I would never give up hope on finding him though, I needed to know those answers!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that was kind of short. I will try to get the next chapter uploaded in the next week(:**


	2. My Rock

**I feel horrible that i havent updated in a long time! Sorry :(. This chapter is a little rough because im just getting back into my writing and i really dont know where this story is going. so if you have any ideas please PM me. I would really appreciate that! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEP. Bright red lights were flashing all around me giving me a warning that I only had five minutes to get out. I quickly defused the bomb and repelled from the top of the building, the adrenaline rush was amazing. I was in Europe right now, just one more step to finding Zach. Even though he yelled at me and doesn't love me anymore, I can't just let him not be found. Of course the C.I.A. doesn't know I'm on this mission, they think I'm taking a personal vacation. If they knew, they'd make me stop right away, I already have my friends trying to make me stop, I don't need the C.I.A. too.<p>

"Cammie, you need to let him go. You need to take a break from missions and work." My friend Bex said on a phone call that night. "You know we miss him to, but the chances of him being alive are slim, and you need to stop risking your life to safe him." My friend Macey agreed. They would never understand how I felt. If I wasn't looking for him, then I'd be a miserable mess, I needed to keep working, I needed to find him. "Thanks for your concern guys, but I'm going to keep looking till I get the answers I need. I got to go bye." I told them hanging up. I was annoyed, why couldn't they just support me?

Life had been hard lately without Zach. It was almost as if my rock was gone. I knew I shouldn't have fallen in love, ever, like a good spy, but I couldn't help myself. I knew if I loved it would end badly. Since Zach has been gone, I have buried myself in my spy work. I became top of the C.I.A. and never really stopped becoming top at everything. Top fighter, cause if I wasn't on a mission, I was in the gym. Top worker, because I never backed down from a mission (unless it was a blackout, cause I couldn't make myself break that promise. And top winner because I never lost a mission. Actually this little mission had been the only "break" I had taken in five years, and I only planned on being gone for a week.

I hadn't found much on Zach yet, other than a piece of evapopaper that was in his old hotel room. It didn't do much help because the only word on it was "mine." I had no clue what that meant, but I planned on finding out as soon as I could. I needed my rock back and I was going to get him one way or another. No matter what it took.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please with ideas, changes, complaints, complements, and especially things to make it better! Thank you so much. And sorry again for the wait! Happy Thanksgiving!<strong>


	3. Suicide Mission

**A/N: Wow it's been a long time, I'm so sorry, but I'm back to writing now. How'd y'all like GG5? Whats your favorite part? Mine was when Cammie found Zach in the towel :) Anyways heres chapter 3 :)**

* * *

><p>"Morning Cammie. Good to see you again." my assistant, Marissa, greeted me as I walked into the building. I had just gotten back from my personal mission yesterday, feeling worse than when I left. Marissa handed me a coffee and went on her way back to her desk. It had been hard coming back to work when all I wanted to do was stay home and figure out what the heck 'mine' meant. Zach had always been the one for coded messages.<p>

"CAMMIE!" I heard being called from down the hall. Leave it to Bex to know I'm here without even seeing me, I really don't know how I made top spy over her. "Hey Bex." I greeted, giving her a hug. "I'm gonna need you to help me with something later, but right now, how 'bout we go to the workout room? I need to get my mind back in the game." I asked knowing she wouldn't be able to say no to that. "Sure, I would love to." she replied giving me a smile, she knew something was up though.

I checked in, said hey to the director, and went to go get my workout clothes on. Sparing has always been a way I cleared my mind, because if you weren't focused for even one second, you could get knocked out, especially with someone like Bex. I got down to the room, stretched, and then we spared a little. By the time we had finished we had quite the crowd watching, you would think they had never seen people fight before. We went back up to my office and called Macey and Liz to come up to. I had a lot of things to tell them. I checked my room for bugs, then started.

"All I found was this note." I showed them the 'mine' note that I had carried around since I had found it. "I don't know what to do guys, it's not like I can take another break off of work to look for him, I'm a top spy, they need me... but he needs me too... well at least I think he does... what if he doesn't even want me to find him... what if he hates me..." My mind was going in fifty different directions at once. "Cammie, you can't keep looking for him, hoping is not good, and chances are you would come home hurt. You need to let him go." Macey replied cutting off my thoughts. I know I needed to stop hoping and that I needed to let him go, but I couldn't, not yet. I told my friends I needed some time and they left.

Ring, Ring, Ring. My phone kept ringing and obviously wasn't going to stop till I picked it up. "Chameleon, I need to see you in my office." the director said through the phone. Great, either I'll be getting a mission or he found out about my little personal mission. This wasn't good, I was hoping it was neither and that she just wanted to ask me about my vacation, but I knew that wasn't what it was about. The director is to busy to ask everyone how their vacations were.

"Come in." I heard the directors voice before I even got to knock on the door. "Hey Mr. Solomon." I said walking in. When Mr. Solomon finally woke up from the comma, he decided not to teach again and that he'd rather work back in the C.I.A. where they gave him the job as director since the last director had actually been bad.

"What's up?" I asked him. We had a fatherly, daughterly relationship since he had been the closest fatherly figure I had. "Cammie I hate to tell you this, but I need you to do a mission... to China... to stop the little rogue organization there. They don't really have a name but it's made up of a bunch of old C.I.A. agents who, well went rogue." he told me. I had heard of their little group, some of the strongest C.I.A. agents in the world had gone to it. "But sir, that's like a suicide mission..." I let him know, even though he probably already did. "Cammie, I need you to you're our strongest, plus you'll have Bex, Macey, and Liz like old times." he said reassuringly, even though it was anything but. "I don't know Joe..." "What if I told you, we have every reason to believe that they are hold Agent Shadow as a prisoner?" he replied. That stuck in my head. Agent Shadow was Zach. I might be able to save him even if that meant killing me. "Deal" I said. "Great, you leave tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review, love it, hate it? Let me know what you think :) **


	4. My Pain

**Hey guys, I know, I suck! Its been way to long! But thanks for sticking with the story. Every time I promise to update often, I never follow that, so I'm not going to promise but I am hoping to be able to post a lot more, especially since I have so many ideas in my head. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's not much but there will hopefully be more soon! **

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter own story and characters, I just own the plot!**

* * *

><p>That night I didn't get a lot of sleep, which wasn't good considering the mission I was going on tomorrow. My mind was too unsettled to sleep. Visions of Zach tortured, beat up, and half dead kept popping up, I was terrified that was how he was going to look when I finally got to him, if I ever got to him. But visions weren't the only things centered around Zach, my thought were too. I couldn't help but wonder if he was really a prisoner or one of the rogue operatives. What if he was one of them and I had to kill him or hurt him? I knew I wouldn't be able to do it even after what he had said to me all those years ago.<p>

"Cammie!" Bex screamed walking into my house, I still curse myself for giving her a key. "Time for the mission" she said a little quieter this time (thankfully). "I'm up" I called to her, walking out of my room with my suitcase already in one hand. She gave me a surprised look but didn't say anything as we walked out to the car. We drove for 16 minutes and 22 seconds before you got to the CIA airport where the private jet was already waiting for us, along with Macey and Liz who had gotten there a few minutes earlier.

We all boarded the spacious jet and sat in silence for a while. Finally I couldn't take the quiet anymore and busted out with "You know why agreed to do this mission right. I know it's a really hard mission and I don't want any of y'all getting hurt because of me so if you want to back out now, I won't hold it against you!" They just sat there and stared at me for a few minutes. Finally Bex spoke up, "you know we would never let you go on something dangerous alone. It'll be fun to all do a mission together again, like old times." Macey supported Bex by saying, "Yeah we haven't all been on a mission together since senior year!" But quickly shut her mouth after realizing that we hadn't been the only ones on that senior year mission, the boys were there, including Zach.

"I called in a favor guys, Grant and Jonas are going to meet us there." I blurted out, not being able to keep the surprise to myself any longer. I had called Mr. Solomon and practically begged him to let them meet us there. The girls all looked up at me with surprised happy eyes until they realized we would still be missing one very important person. "Cammie, are you sure? I know this is going to be hard for you." Liz questioned me. "Of course Lizzy, we need all the help we could get." I replied hiding the hurt I knew this mission would cause me. I just couldn't let them know how much pain I was really in.

* * *

><p><strong>You know the drill-Review-Love, Hate, Suggestions, Comment, Anything! I love when y'all review and it really makes me motivated to write more! Also I will hopefully be updating my other story Impossible really soon too, so if you haven't read it, then please check it out!<strong>

**-B**

**XOXOXO **


End file.
